Technical Field
In the post-processing of digitally printed signatures or sheet stacks to form books, the seamless production of multiple jobs without having to retrofit or convert the equipment is increasing in importance. This is even more important when there is considerable variation in the print runs, i.e. the respective number of books per job order, including small editions or even a single book.
In the digital environment, this development is rapidly becoming more important. With this development, the job-related setup has a strong effect on the net production capacity of a production line and is becoming a decisive factor with respect to economic efficiency.
In order to assure that the book block and cover of even the smallest editions always match and are processed perfectly, no compromise can be accepted in quality assurance.
The invention relates to a method for producing adhesive-bound printed products in a machine belonging to an adhesive binder line which essentially consists of a book spine processing station, an adhesive application station, a pressing station, a cover feeder from which a hardcover is pulled, wherein the processes for producing the adhesive-bound printed products are controlled with the aid of control profiles.
Prior Art
According to the prior art, the setup for processing a job and/or the conversion for processing subsequent jobs are done manually, such that far-reaching manual provisions are required in most cases to ensure that book blocks and covers match after each job change. The covers and books blocks of a preceding job must therefore be removed completely from the machine, so that the components belonging to a following job can be fed in. Of necessity, this results initially in a shutdown of the plant operation.
With respect to quality assurance, in particular concerning matching of the book block and cover, a cover-match system (CMS) is known in the prior art. A great disadvantage of such a system is that while it detects a mismatch, correcting the mismatch requires an involved manual intervention which can lead to potential inaccuracies.
Quality assurance can also be affected because long shutdown periods for an adhesive binder belonging to the adhesive-binding line, so-called cold books can be created which must be removed from the production line. The best counter remedy is therefore to prevent a mismatch before the book block and/or the cover are fed into the machine.